Please Don't Cry
by angel-twinklez
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo goes to England due to the pain that's causing her in Tomoeda. Hiiragizawa Eriol helps her out by giving her a place to stay. But when Eriol finds himself falling for Tomoyo, will he be able to protect her from the pain she's been through?
1. Flashbacks

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know I should've put up my new story yesterday, but my mean sister hogged the computer all day, and I was only able to go on it for a limited time.. So I'm REALLY sorry again! I hope you're not mad! Oh yes, I also want to thank you for reviewing my now finished story, "Stuck with You".. ~ Sniffs ~ I still can't believe it's done! It's so hard to believe..  
  
~ Eriol and Tomoyo pops in ~  
  
Eriol: ~ Looks at angel-twinklez, who's wiping her tears ~ Oh great.. she's crying again!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Glares at Eriol ~ you could at least be nicer!  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ looks at Eriol ~ You know, one of my reviewers asked me why you're not really fond of me.. Yeah, I'd like to know myself. Why AREN'T you fond of me?  
  
Eriol: ~ thinks hard ~ I guess it just comes naturally!  
  
Angel-twinklez: -_-U what a great answer.. ~ Turns to crowd ~ Well guys, here's the first chapter of "Please Don't Cry"! Tomoyo, if you would do the honor of putting on the disclaimer  
  
Tomoyo: ~ smiles ~ With pleasure!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS in any shape and form.. Hey! That sounds like what I learned in art class! ~ shudders ~ So please don't sue!  
  
Angel-twinklez: So, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic! ~ frowns ~ Now where have I heard about that before?  
  
  
  
Please Don't Cry: Flashbacks  
  
(A/N: I might go angsty on you, but it'll be okay! Also, I was inspired by that song, "The story of beauty" by Destiny's Child and decided to make an E+T fic about it! ^-^)  
  
"Tomoyo honey, I'm getting married!" When 15-year old Tomoyo Daidouji first heard of that phrase, she couldn't be more thrilled. Her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, is getting married! 'And about time too,' Tomoyo had thought. It amazed her of how things have changed so fast for 9 months.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes, and tears fell down from her face. She looked out the window, staring straight at the moon. "Why did you have to go?" she whispered. Tomoyo closed her eyes once more, and images of her mother leaving entered her mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Tomoyo, I have to go to North America," Sonomi Daidouji told Tomoyo as soon as she stepped into her daughter's room. Tomoyo looked up from the dress she was sewing. "Why do you have to go there?" she asked. Sonomi smiled. "I have to go there because my company is going bankrupt, and  
  
hopefully, I'll be able to fix it in time." Tomoyo smiled back. "Do you know when you'll be back?" she asked. Sonomi sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm afraid not, honey," she said. Then she took Tomoyo's hand. "But I would really like it if you would come and keep me company," she offered. Tomoyo bit  
  
her lip. "It's okay mother, I think I'll just go look after the house while you're gone," she finally said after a moment. Sonomi nodded understandingly and stood up. "The good thing is, your stepfather, Tokurashi (A/N: I made that name up, and I'm not sure if that's a real word.. Sorry everyone!), will keep you  
  
company. Is that all right with you?" Tomoyo smiled. "It's okay mom," she said. Sonomi kissed Tomoyo's forehead. "I don't know how I got such a wonderful daughter," she said before leaving the room. Tomoyo looked at the door for a moment before continuing with her sewing.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Tomoyo covered her face with her hands. "Why didn't I just agree to come?" she asked. She wiped her face with her sleeve, wincing a bit at the pain. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, and in the moonlight, her pale, white skin showed bruises. Tomoyo bit her lip from whimpering at the sight, and  
  
Softly ran her fingers above the bruises. She flinched when pain shot through her body. Tomoyo sighed and unrolled her sleeve. "I don't get how one minute, he can be such a good stepfather, and next minute, he would abuse me," she whispered into the moon. A month after Sonomi left, Tokurashi  
  
Would leave the house every night and would come home drunk. Tomoyo felt pity for him, probably because he's devastated that Sonomi is gone, and decided to comfort him one day.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She spotted him in the living room, his eyes red, and Tomoyo shook her head sadly. She went over to him. "Tokurashi,  
  
Why are you doing this to yourself? My mother wouldn't want you doing this if she was here," Tomoyo said. Tokurashi looked at her with his red eyes. He started to chuckle. "You think that I'm drinking because of your mother?" he asked. Tomoyo frowned. "Isn't it the reason?" she asked. Tokurashi  
  
Chuckled even more, and he took a step toward Tomoyo, who took a step backward. "That's where you're wrong missy," he said, smiling evilly. Tomoyo swallowed hard. "Well then, why are you drinking for?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Tokurashi took another step forward. "That's one  
  
Thing your mother doesn't know about me: I'm an alcoholic," he said roughly. Tomoyo bit her tongue from gasping. She couldn't believe it. Her stepfather was an alcoholic! Suddenly, she was thrown back against the wall, Tokurashi pinning her in the wrists. "Did anyone tell you that you're one  
  
Beautiful flower, Tomoyo?" he asked, and pressed his lips on her neck. Tomoyo shuddered as his wet lips traveled from her neck up to her jaw. She pushed him. "Did you forget that I'm your stepdaughter?" Tomoyo asked, angry that her stepfather would do such a thing to her. Tokurashi stood up, his  
  
Eyes fuming. He grabbed Tomoyo by the hair, who cried out in pain. "Where's your manners, you worthless girl!" he hissed and slammed her on the wall. Tomoyo winced and slowly got up, pain shooting through all her body. With her last ounce of strength, she bolted through her room and locked it.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Ever since then, she would lock the door as soon as he comes home. But she never thought that he would either bang on her door or go inside her room by opening her door. She recently got a cut on her stomach when she woke up to find Tokurashi undressing her. It then resulted to her kicking his face,  
  
And Tokurashi took out a pocket knife and slashed her stomach. Luckily, it didn't go deep, but she was losing blood quick. So she ran from her house to the Kinomoto's, and helped her. Tomoyo pulled away from the window and grabbed a luggage from under her bed. She started to pack her clothes  
  
Hastily. She couldn't take it anymore. She remembered her mother telling her that Tomoyo's father lives in England now, and gave her the address. Tomoyo found the address in her address book and placed it in her luggage. She then called the airport to save a one-way ticket to England. 'I'm going  
  
To look for my father, and I'll just stay there because I can't stand living here anymore,' Tomoyo thought. Once she got settled, she opened her window and carefully hopped out of her room, and she ran to the Kinomoto's.  
  
~*~  
  
Kinomoto Sakura opened the door, revealing a tear-streaked face Tomoyo with a luggage with her. Sakura's eyes widened. "Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I just want to tell you that I'm going to England because I can't stay in that house any longer," Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her  
  
Head in disbelief. "But why go to England? Why can't you stay here?" she asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "If Tokurashi looks for me, the first place he'll look is in your house, and I can't risk hurting any of you," she explained. Sakura hugged her friend. "All right. So what do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I need a ride to bring me to the airport," she said. Sakura grinned. "Hold on, I'll go ask Onii-chan," she said before bouncing off. A moment later, Sakura came back with Touya. "All right, let's go," Touya said. He recently got a car for his birthday, and Sakura was thrilled that she can  
  
Finally go to school without her rollerblades. Touya took Tomoyo's luggage and they both headed towards Touya's car. But before Tomoyo went inside the car, she hugged Sakura one more time. "I'm going to miss you, Tomoyo-chan," she said. "I'm going to miss you too," Tomoyo replied. They both  
  
Reluctantly pulled away, and Tomoyo smiled. "Tell Li-kun that even if I'm gone, if he hurts you, I'll have his head," she said. Sakura giggled. Sakura and Li Syaoran had recently started dating, and Tomoyo did all she can to embarrass the two of them. "I'll tell him, don't worry," Sakura said. Sakura and  
  
Tomoyo hugged once more before Tomoyo went inside the car, and Touya drove off. What Tomoyo didn't know is that Sakura ran back inside, grabbed the phone and dialed fast.  
  
~ Somewhere in England ~  
  
A boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes that's hiding behind glasses picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said in an English voice. "Eriol-kun? It's me, Sakura-chan," Sakura's voice made 15-year old Hiiragizawa Eriol frown. "Sakura-chan, it's great to hear your voice again," Eriol smiled. "But what is it  
  
That I can do for you?" he heard Sakura inhale before telling him about Tomoyo. "So I was wondering if you can let her stay at your place for the time being, since she has no place to go once she gets there," Sakura said. Eriol was quiet for a while, then said, "I'd love to have Daidouji-san at my house,  
  
And I shall pick her up in the airport. Thanks for letting me know, Sakura- chan," Eriol heard Sakura squeal. "Thank you so much Eriol-kun! You're the best!" she exclaimed before they said their goodbyes and hanged up. Nakuru came down and saw Eriol smiling at the phone. "Master, Why are you  
  
Smiling at the phone?" Nakuru asked. Eriol looked at his guardian. "Seems that Daidouji-san is coming to England," Eriol said. Nakuru squealed. "YAY! Tomoyo-chan's staying with us! Finally! Another girl in the house!" she cried and went back up the stairs to tell Spinel Sun the good news. Eriol  
  
Chuckled. 'It would be nice to see how Daidouji-san turned out,' he thought before slowly going up to his room to change, for he has to pick up a girl from Tomoeda, Japan.  
  
  
  
Angel-twinklez: I hope it's not that confusing.. Besides, Tomoyo will explain everything to Eriol in time, I just don't know which chapter is that... -_-U  
  
Tomoyo: Angel-twinklez, don't you think that my role in your fic is kind of.. depressing?  
  
Eriol: I know angel-twinklez! You're hurting my Tomoyo!  
  
Angel-twinklez: -_-U I don't need this! Someone, please give me aspirin! ~ disappears ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Looks at Eriol, who shrugs, then turns back to the crowd ~ I'm pretty sure angel-twinklez wants you to review this chapter, and why is she so touchy lately?  
  
Eriol: ~ smiles innocently ~ Maybe because it's that time of the month?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Glares at Eriol ~ It's your fault, isn't it?  
  
Eriol: ~ Runs ~ Bye everyone!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Runs after Eriol ~ Eriol Hiiragizawa! Come back here or I'll cut your head off! 


	2. changes

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay of the second chapter! You see, I would've worked on it on Saturday, but I had to do my Christmas shopping, so I'm really sorry!  
  
~ Eriol and Tomoyo pops in ~  
  
Tomoyo: It's okay, angel-twinklez! We understand  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ Grins at Tomoyo ~  
  
Eriol: Did you buy us anything when you went Christmas shopping?  
  
Angel-twinklez: Well, I bought Tomoyo something, but she's not getting it until I get out of school! ^-^  
  
Tomoyo: ~ pouts ~ Angel-twinklez!  
  
Eriol: What about me? Did you get me anything?  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ Thinks ~ Actually, after I bought Tomoyo's present, I ran out of money!  
  
Eriol: ~ Glares ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ^-^U okay guys, here's Chapter 2! I think I'm going to run now! ~ Runs fast ~  
  
Eriol: ~ Smirks ~ oh angel-twinklez! You're forgetting that I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed! ~ Runs after angel-twinklez ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Shakes head ~ And he's forgetting that angel-twinklez is the author! ~ Turns to crowd ~ Please enjoy the second chapter!  
  
  
  
Please Don't Cry: Changes  
  
As soon as Tomoyo stepped out of the plane, she stretched her arms out. She winced when her back cracked. "At least that'll be the last time I'm going to take a plane," she muttered before taking her bag. She went over to the luggage compartment and waited until she got her luggage. As she was  
  
Walking, a thought dawned on her. 'Where am I going to stay?' she thought, panic growing inside her. She mentally slapped her forehead. 'I should've thought about it before I hopped on the plane,' she thought miserably. But before she can go outside the airport, she heard someone say, "Daidouji- san!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Eriol called out as soon as he saw Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned and saw Eriol running to him, but she doesn't remember him. 'He's looks familiar,' she thought. Once Eriol got to her, he grinned. "Daidouji-san, it's nice to see you again," Eriol said. Tomoyo frowned. "I'm sorry to say this,  
  
But do I know you?" she asked. Eriol smirked. "So, you don't remember me?" he asked. Tomoyo bit her lip. "Am I supposed to know you?" she asked. Eriol laughed. "I guess 5 years of not seeing you can make a lot of differences," he said. He meant every word he said. Tomoyo have grown into a  
  
Beautiful lady during the 5 years that they have been apart. Tomoyo still had her long hair and bright amethyst eyes, but she looked so beautiful, even without trying. Eriol frowned. He caught something in Tomoyo's eyes. It was something that didn't suit her, and he knows it very well. It was pain.  
  
Tomoyo was eyeing the man suspiciously. 'Blue hair, sapphire eyes.. Wait a minute..' she thought, and a boy of 10 with blue hair and sapphire eyes entered her mind. Tomoyo smiled. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked. Eriol snapped out of it when he heard Tomoyo say his name. He smirked once more.  
  
"So, you finally remember me," he said. Tomoyo blushed. "Yes, and you certainly aren't the same boy as I remember back when we were 10," she replied. Eriol had become more masculine during those 5 years. He grew taller, and his body was more muscular. 'he certainly changed,' she thought.  
  
Eriol tugged at Tomoyo's baggy sweater. "Why are you wearing a baggy sweater in the middle of spring?' he asked. Tomoyo instantly grabbed her sweater from Eriol. Eriol stared at her. "I-I'm cold," Tomoyo muttered, not looking at Eriol in the eye. Eriol opened his mouth to argue, but thought better  
  
Than to mess with a Daidouji, so instead he picked up her luggage. "Well come on, we have a long way to go," he said and started walking. Tomoyo grabbed his arm. "Where are you taking my stuff?" she asked. Eriol looked surprised. "You mean, Sakura-chan didn't tell you?" he asked. He swore  
  
Tomoyo paled at his words. "W-what did she s-say to you?" she stammered. That was when Eriol knew Tomoyo was keeping something from him. "She told me you have no place to stay, and asked me to give you a roof over your head," he said, his eyes narrowing. Tomoyo looked relieved after that and  
  
Walked beside him. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place," she said with a smile. Eriol couldn't resist Tomoyo's smile and he smiled back. "Well, it gets boring in the mansion if you only have 3 people living in it," he said. Then he noticed that Tomoyo wasn't walking with him anymore. He looked back  
  
And saw that Tomoyo paled once again. "M-mansion?" she squeaked out. A sudden image of Tokurashi and her mansion flashed through her eyes, and a tear fell down from her face. Luckily for her, Eriol didn't see. Eriol frowned. "Are you okay, Daidouji-san? I mean, you're not getting sick, are you?"  
  
He asked. Tomoyo wiped the tear and smiled at him, taking the image from her face. "I'm okay, and I'm not getting sick," she assured him. Eriol bit his lip from saying more and proceeded to walking once more. Tomoyo took a deep breath and followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Akizuki Nakuru squealed as soon as Tomoyo and Eriol got into the mansion. Nakuru raced down the stairs and hugged Tomoyo tightly. Tomoyo couldn't help but cry out in pain. Nakuru instantly let go of Tomoyo. "I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo rubbed her arms,  
  
wincing at the pain. "It's okay, Nakuru-san," she muttered. Eriol saw a bruise when Tomoyo's sleeve went up. Eriol's eyes narrowed at this. 'What is wrong with you, Daidouji-san?' He thought to himself. Tomoyo noticed Eriol staring at her arm, and she looked down to see a bruise. She quickly  
  
Pulled down the sleeve of her sweater and looked at Eriol. "Hiiragizawa- kun, which room will I be staying in?" she asked, trying to get Eriol's attention away from the bruise he saw. Eriol looked up at her and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that, Daidouji-san," he said. He told Nakuru to bring  
  
Tomoyo's things in their guest room, and as they went upstairs, Eriol grabbed the phone and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
~ Tomoeda ~  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking," Sakura said as soon as the phone rang. "Sakura-chan, it's me," Eriol's voice made Sakura smile. "Eriol-kun! Is Tomoyo-chan with you?" she asked. "Yeah, she's upstairs," Eriol replied. Sakura smiled brightly. She was glad that Tomoyo made it safely in  
  
England. "But can I ask you a question?" Sakura swallowed hard. She knew what was coming. "Did something happen in Tomoeda that made Daidouji-san get bruises?" Eriol waited patiently for Sakura to reply. Sakura paled. 'What am I supposed to say?' she thought, panic going through her. "I-I don't  
  
t-think you should ask me that, E-Eriol-kun," Sakura stammered. She didn't wait for Eriol's reply. "I have to go now, and please tell Tomoyo-chan I said hi, okay? Ja ne!" Sakura quickly hanged up. 'I hope Tomoyo-chan tells Eriol-kun before he starts getting even more suspicious,' she thought.  
  
~ England ~  
  
Eriol put the phone back in its cradle, frowning at it. 'There is DEFINITELY something wrong with Daidouji-san, and I'll find out what it is,' he thought before going up the stairs to see Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: I hope you guys review this fic! Angel-twinklez isn't here right now, because she's still on the run. Eriol doesn't seem to want to quit hunting our author, so please review! Angel-twinklez would really like that! ^-^ Until the next chapter! Ja! 


	3. Finding out the Truth

~ Tomoyo pops in ~  
  
Tomoyo: As you can see, I'm alone today.. Angel-twinklez is STILL running away from Eriol, and Eriol is STILL chasing after angel-twinklez, so I'm all alone.. ~ Thinks for a moment ~ Or maybe not.. ~ Pulls out Sakura and Syaoran ~  
  
Sakura: ~ Waves brightly at the crowd ~ Hello everyone! Syao-kun and me will be helping Tomoyo-chan since angel-twinklez and Eriol-kun are somewhere! ~ Looks at Syaoran, who was leaning on a wall, arms crossed ~  
  
Sakura: ~ Nudging her boyfriend ~ Syao-kun! Say hi to the crowd!  
  
Syaoran: ~ grunts ~  
  
Sakura: ~ sighs, then turns to Tomoyo, who shrugs ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Looks at the crowd ~ Well guys, here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! ^-^  
  
Please Don't Cry: Finding out the Truth  
  
It was a Saturday  
  
It's a cold afternoon  
  
Inside this house there lived a frightened young girl  
  
She didn't know what she should do  
  
Coz she missed her mother so  
  
She was left home all alone with her stepfather  
  
Destiny's Child ~ "The Story of Beauty"  
  
As soon as Tomoyo was done unpacking her things, she felt exhausted. She fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I'll be safe here,' she assured herself. Then she wondered how long would she be able to keep her secret from Eriol. She rolled to her side. 'I don't want to worry Nakuru- san,  
  
Spinel-Sun and Hiiragizawa-kun,' she thought. She heard the door creak and turned to see Spinel Sun flying towards her. Tomoyo sat up and smiled at the guardian beast. "Hello Spinel-Sun," she said. Spinel landed in front of Tomoyo. "Hello Daidouji-san," he replied. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
Tomoyo asked. Spinel seemed hesitant for a while, and then said in a soft voice, "Something's troubling you, Daidouji-san. And if you are not willing to tell Eriol-sama about it, then would you tell me?" Tomoyo swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Tomoyo looked away. "How did you know?"  
  
She asked quietly. Spinel made Tomoyo look at him. "Your eyes." He said. "You may look happy and bright, but your eyes gives you away." Tomoyo pressed her lips together to stop the tears from falling, and sighed. "I'll tell you, but promise me that you won't say anything to Hiiragizawa-kun or to  
  
Nakuru-san until I'm ready, please Spinel-san?" she pleaded. Spinel nodded. Tomoyo told him what has been happening to her ever since Sonomi married Tokurashi. "When my mom told me the news that she was getting married, I was happy for her." Tomoyo said. "When I also met Tokurashi, he  
  
Was a such a gentleman." Tomoyo blinked rapidly to keep her tears where they are. She cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't quiver. "We lived happy for 9 months, and then my mother told me that she was going to North America to do some business there. She asked me if I wanted to come  
  
With her, but I refused because I wanted to look after the mansion and maybe accompany Tokurashi, so she left. A month had passed, and she still wasn't back. During that month, Tokurashi left the mansion and would always come home drunk. I thought he was drunk because he was missing my  
  
Mother, and when I talked to him about it, he just laughed at me and told me that he was alcoholic." Tomoyo couldn't fight it anymore. The tears fell down from her face, and she made no move to wipe it away. She clenched on the bed sheet. "Then what hurts me the most is that he would abuse me  
  
Both emotionally and physically. He would make moves on me, and if I refuse, he starts beating me." Tomoyo swallowed the sobs that were trying to leave her throat. "One day, I woke up to find him undressing me, and I kicked his face. He took out a pocketknife and slashed me in the stomach. I lost a  
  
Lost a lot of blood, but the Kinomoto's were kind enough to help me gain blood." She lifted her shirt and showed Spinel the cut where Tokurashi sliced her. "It's not healed yet, so I'm afraid that anything I do might get it to start bleeding again." Tomoyo pulled down her shirt and looked at Spinel once  
  
More. "I couldn't take what he did to me, so I left Tomoeda and went here to find my father." Spinel nodded understandingly and patted Tomoyo's head. "It must have been hard, huh?" he asked. Tomoyo let out a sob and threw herself at the bed, covering her face with a pillow and was now crying  
  
Uncontrollably. Spinel transformed into his true form and helped comfort Tomoyo until she was only hiccupping. "I'm sorry I bawled like a baby," she mumbled, rubbing her now red, puffy eyes. Spinel smiled. "You had to let it out," he replied. Tomoyo took a deep breath and managed a weak smile.  
  
"You know what Spinel-Sun? I feel better telling you about it," she said. Spinel nodded. "I'm glad I could help, Daidouji-san," he said. Tomoyo shook her head. "Please, call me Tomoyo," she said. Spinel was about to protest, but she cut him off. "I insist." She said. Spinel nodded once more. "If you say so,  
  
Tomoyo-san," he said. Spinel looked at the clocked, then turned back to Tomoyo. "I think you should freshen up. Dinner will be ready soon, and if you don't want Ruby Moon and Eriol-sama to know anytime soon, I suggest you hurry." He said. Tomoyo nodded and headed to the bathroom. But before  
  
She went in, she turned back to Spinel. "Thanks again, Spinel-Sun," she smiled before going inside the bathroom and closing the door. Spinel sighed. "If I knew how much pain you went through Tomoyo-san, I wouldn't even have bothered to ask what was troubling you." He mumbled to himself before  
  
Leaving the room.  
  
~ Dinner ~  
  
"Daidouji-san, you hadn't exactly told me why you decided to come here in the first place." Eriol said, eating soup. Tomoyo placed her fork down and stared straight at Eriol. "I want to look for my father," she said. Eriol placed his spoon down too. "Your father's here?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Why  
  
Do you want to look for him, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked. Tomoyo glanced at Spinel, who caught her eye. "I want to go and live with him," she said, picking out the words carefully. Eriol narrowed his eyes at Tomoyo and Spinel, who were still looking at each other. "You don't want to live in Tomoeda  
  
Anymore?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo tore her gaze away from Spinel to look at Eriol. "No, I don't actually," she said. Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. He knew he was going to far with the questions, but curiosity was getting the better of him. But before Tomoyo could answer him, a sharp pain  
  
Went through her body. Tomoyo winced and immediately clutched her stomach, and noticed that her shirt was damped. She looked down and saw that blood was staining her shirt. Tomoyo's eyes went wide and stood up, forgetting that Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel could see it. Apparently, Eriol did see it,  
  
And his eyes also went wide. "Daidouji-san.." he never got to finish his sentence because right when he said her name, Tomoyo fainted.  
  
Tomoyo: Okay! That's the end of that chapter!  
  
Sakura: ~ Wide-eyed ~ Wow Tomoyo-chan, angel-twinklez put you through so much in her fic, didn't she?  
  
Tomoyo: ~ nodded ~ Yeah, but I also like it because it makes her fic interesting! ~ Goes starry-eyed ~  
  
Syaoran: ~ Nudges Sakura ~ Uh-oh. She's on her "kawaii" mood..  
  
Sakura: Let her be! She looks entertaining that way! ~ Looks at the crowd ~ I'm sure that angel-twinklez would like you to review, so please do!  
  
Syaoran: ~ Pokes Tomoyo with a stick that came out of nowhere ~ Is Tomoyo still alive? She looks like she stopped breathing  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Smacks Syaoran on the arm before going starry-eyed once more ~ 


	4. Nakuru finds out

~ Eriol, Tomoyo and angel-twinklez pops in ~  
  
Eriol: I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT I CAUGHT ANGEL-TWINKLEZ WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT! ~ Looks at the crowd triumphantly ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ opens her mouth, but unable to say anything ~  
  
Tomoyo: Um, sweetie? You didn't catch angel-twinklez. She remembered she had to put Chapter 4 up on her fic and decided to let you capture her so she can go on with her fic.  
  
Eriol: ~ clamps a hand over Tomoyo's mouth ~ Tomoyo! You're not supposed to tell!  
  
~ angel-twinklez laughs mutely ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Takes Eriol's hand off her mouth ~ Okay everyone! Angel-twinklez is truly sorry for the long update, and now, here's chapter 4!  
  
  
  
Please Don't Cry: Nakuru finds out  
  
  
  
Please dry your eyes young girl  
  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
  
It's not your fault, young girl  
  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
  
You're not the one to blame  
  
Soon it will be okay  
  
One day you'll realize  
  
You're beauty  
  
Destiny's Child ~ "The Story of Beauty"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she sees is Nakuru. Nakuru smiled. "Good, you're awake," she said. Tomoyo sat up, rubbing her  
  
Eyes. "What happened?" she mumbled. Nakuru placed a tray of food on Tomoyo's lap and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Don't you remember, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked. Tomoyo shook her head and mumbled a "thanks" before nibbling on a piece of toast.  
  
"You started bleeding at dinner 3 days ago, and you fainted." Nakuru explained. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You mean, in front of everyone?" she  
  
Asked. Nakuru nodded. "3 days?" Tomoyo said, more to herself than to Nakuru. "Master said you lost a lot of blood, that's why you were out so long."  
  
Nakuru said, staring at the raven-haired girl who seemed to be in her own world. "Tomoyo-chan, why exactly were you bleeding?" she asked. Tomoyo  
  
Wasn't paying attention though. She lift up her shirt to find no cut on her stomach. She looked up at Nakuru.  
  
"Master healed your cut, as well as your bruises." Nakuru said, reading Tomoyo's mind. Tomoyo pulled her shirt down and continued to nibble on her  
  
toast. "I suppose you want an explanation, huh Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo said, not quite meeting Nakuru in the eye. Nakuru lay back on the bed.  
  
"Not really," she said, staring up at the ceiling. "Just at the part why you were bleeding and didn't bother to tell me, Suppi-chan or Eriol-sama," Tomoyo  
  
stared at Nakuru. "I would've thought that Spinel Sun would've told you already," she muttered, but enough for Nakuru to hear. Nakuru sat up and looked  
  
at Tomoyo. "You mean.. Suppi-chan knew something before me?" Nakuru asked, tears in her eyes. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at this. She placed a  
  
hand on Nakuru's arm. "I only told Spinel Sun because he knew all along that something was not right with me," she tried to comfort the brown- haired  
  
Girl. This seemed to work on Nakuru, because then she was smiling brightly again. "So does that mean you'll tell me?" Nakuru asked, hope tinting her  
  
Brown eyes. Tomoyo giggled at Nakuru's interest and decided to tell her. Once she was through, Nakuru's eyes were as big as saucers. Then they  
  
Turned into pure anger. "How could your stepfather do that to you? He has no right to hurt you in any way! Wait until master hears about this!" Tomoyo  
  
Perked up at the last sentence that Nakuru burst out. "No! Don't say anything to Hiiragizawa-kun, please!" she pleaded. Nakuru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? He needs to know so he can help you," she said. Tomoyo took a deep breath. "I don't want him knowing because he might do something drastic,  
  
Like turn Tokurashi into a toad or something." She explained. Nakuru laughed, having a mental picture of her master turning someone into a toad. She  
  
Turned serious once more. "What's the real reason why you won't tell Eriol- sama, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked, her dark brown eyes boring into  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst ones. Tomoyo sighed. "That IS the real reason why I don't want you to tell Hiiragizawa-kun." She assured Nakuru. "As much as  
  
I DO want Hiiragizawa-kun to turn Tokurashi into a toad, he's still my stepfather, and It would break my heart if my mother lost him because I know  
  
How much she loves him," Tomoyo felt tears welling up her eyes, but she blinked rapidly so it won't fall. Nakuru hugged the troubled amethyst-eyed  
  
Teen. "Sometimes Tomoyo-chan, I think you're too sweet for you own good." She said. Tomoyo smiled and hugged Nakuru back. Once they pulled  
  
Away, Nakuru took the tray from Tomoyo and walked out of her room. Tomoyo took this chance to lie back on her bed once more and felt her eyes  
  
Droop down once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo went downstairs to see Eriol sitting in front of the fireplace, his blue eyes deep in thought. Tomoyo slowly went up to him and sat on the arm of  
  
The chair. The sudden movement brought Eriol back to reality and smiled at Tomoyo. "I see you're feeling better now, Daidouji-san," he said. Tomoyo  
  
Tossed her hair back and returned his smile. "I'm feeling much better, thanks to you," she said before turning her gaze at the fireplace. Eriol imitated  
  
What she did, and they sat in silence for a moment before Eriol spoke once more. "I guess you won't explain why you started bleeding in the middle of  
  
Dinner, I presume?" he asked. Tomoyo looked down at her lap. She felt guilty for not telling Eriol about it, but she assured herself that he'll find out when  
  
The time was right. "I'm sorry Eriol, but you'll find out when I'm ready to talk about it," she whispered. Eriol stared at the girl beside him. He didn't know  
  
Why his heartbeat suddenly started beating twice as fast. He also realized that Tomoyo called him by his first name, not "Hiiragizawa-kun". Eriol shook  
  
His head to clear his thoughts. "You called me 'Eriol'," was the first thing he said before he can stop himself. Tomoyo looked at him, her face unreadable  
  
As usual. "Well I was thinking that maybe I'll call you by your first name since I'll be staying here for quite awhile," she explained. Eriol leaned back on  
  
The chair. "I suppose," he muttered, but Tomoyo heard it quite clearly. "You can call me 'Tomoyo' if you want," Tomoyo added. Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"If it pleases you, Tomoyo," he said, and smirked when Tomoyo blushed at the way he said her name. "Eriol, would you help me look for my father?"  
  
the question caught Eriol off guard. "I don't really know England that well and maybe if you can help me, I'd be able to look for my father since you know  
  
England much better than I do. But it's okay if you don't want to help me because I can just ask Nakuru to," Tomoyo quickly added in. Eriol placed a  
  
A hand over Tomoyo's and ignored the thought of how soft and warm her hands were. "I'd be glad to help you," he replied. Tomoyo's eyes lit up and  
  
Smiled brightly as she hugged Eriol, almost making them fall on the floor. "Oh thank you so much Eriol! You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
She exclaimed. Eriol felt his cheeks burning while he hugged Tomoyo back. 'Wonder what's getting to me,' he thought. "It's no problem Tomoyo," he  
  
Murmured into her hair. Once they broke apart, Tomoyo smiled brightly to him once more before looking back at the fireplace. Eriol did the same, but  
  
This time, his thoughts swirled around Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ opened her mouth to say something but nothing won't come out still ~  
  
Tomoyo: I think what angel-twinklez wants to say is for you guys to kindly review her fic! ~ Turns to Eriol ~ Eriol, why don't you make angel-twinklez talk again? I hate to see her suffer.  
  
Eriol: But everything's so peaceful without her yapping all the time! ~ angel-twinklez glares at him ~ Well it's the truth!  
  
Tomoyo: How can you be so rude!  
  
Eriol: ~ Takes Tomoyo's hand ~ I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I'll take it the spell off angel-twinklez for you.  
  
Tomoyo: ~ kisses Eriol ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ turns green at the sight and runs out to look for a bathroom ~ 


	5. Cancelled Plans

How are you all, my dear readers? It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm very.. Okay, I'll cut the formality. ^-^ But it HAS been awhile, hasn't it? Well, Chapter 5 is here!  
  
~ Tomoyo comes in ~  
  
Tomoyo: Um, angel-twinklez? Do you know where Eriol is?  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ Looks confused ~ He's missing? Wow, I never knew a magical boy like him could go missing.. ~ Giggles at the thought ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Looks at angel-twinklez suspiciously at first, then shrugs and disappears ~  
  
Angel-twinklez: ~ Looks at the crowd ~ What? I really have no clue where Eriol is! So anyway, please review! And now, here's Chapter 5!  
  
  
  
Please Don't Cry: Cancelled Plans  
  
  
  
He touched her places  
  
That he shouldn't have touched  
  
He did some things to her  
  
That he shouldn't have done  
  
And she ran into her room  
  
Paged her mother 911  
  
And the tragedy began on this young girl  
  
Destiny's Child "The story of Beauty"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo went down to the dining room for breakfast to see Eriol reading a book, Nakuru going through the mail and Spinel Sun munching on some toast.  
  
"Morning everyone," Tomoyo smiled at them while taking a seat beside Nakuru. Nakuru stopped going through the mail and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"You seem happy this morning. Did your boyfriend call you last night or something?" Nakuru asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Eriol, who happened to be listening to the two girl's conversation, was drinking tea when Nakuru asked the question. Eriol choked on his tea, but the two girls were oblivious to his choking. Spinel, on the other hand, eyed him curiously.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Nakuru-san, I don't have a boyfriend. Besides, I'm not looking for one right now," she said.  
  
Eriol was glad that Tomoyo didn't have a boyfriend and resumed to reading. 'Wait, why do I care if Tomoyo has a boyfriend?' he asked himself, but ignored the thought and continued to read. Although, he was still watching Tomoyo through the corner of his eye.  
  
Nakuru pouted. "How could a pretty thing like you not have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo shrugged. Eriol could've sworn he saw Tomoyo glance at him.  
  
Nakuru sighed dreamily. "I was Touya would stop pining over Meiling," she said. (A/N: I know, you'll probably flame me for that one, but I can't help it! I really do love Touya and Meiling pairing! I'm sorry for those who like T+Y!) Then she smiled brightly once more. "But on the other hand, there's so many bishounens here in England!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled once more. Then she looked at Eriol, who seemed to be very caught up in the book. "So Eriol-kun, when are we going?" she asked.  
  
Nakuru frowned at Tomoyo's question. "Where are you going?" she asked. Nakuru looked at Eriol. "I want to come!" she exclaimed. Eriol finally let go of the book he was reading and turned to Nakuru.  
  
"We're going to look for Tomoyo's father and you can't come," he said. Nakuru's lip quivered.  
  
"Why are you so unfair master!" she wailed. Tomoyo gave Eriol a "what-did- you-do!" look and placed a hand on Nakuru's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure Eriol didn't mean it," she said, turning back to Eriol who gave a helpless shrug. Nakuru sniffed and smiled at Tomoyo. "You're so sweet Tomoyo-chan, unlike SOME people," she said, glaring at Eriol. Eriol just smirked at Nakuru. Nakuru stood up, gathered the mail and slammed them down in front of Eriol.  
  
"There's nothing interesting in there, just bills," she faked a smile at him before marching off. Tomoyo shook her head. "Geez Eriol-kun, I don't know how Nakuru-san can stand you when you're so oblivious when it comes to dealing with a girl's feelings. You wouldn't know if the girl is sad if it threw you hard on the floor!" and with that, Tomoyo stomped off too.  
  
Eriol looked at Spinel. "What exactly did I do?" he asked.  
  
Spinel snorted at his master's question. "I hate to admit this, master, but Tomoyo-chan is right. You don't know a thing about dealing with a girl's feelings at all." Spinel flew to his master, gave him a pat on the shoulder and flew off. Eriol frowned.  
  
"I don't even know what I did to begin with!" he exclaimed to nobody at the table.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Here's the address," Tomoyo said, handing Eriol a piece of paper.  
  
Eriol studied the address, and when he realized where it was, his eyes widened.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, this is all the way across town! We'll never get there in time for dinner!" he exclaimed. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"Really? That's how far it is?" she asked.  
  
Eriol nodded. Tomoyo sighed and sat back down to the living room.  
  
"Does that mean we're not going anymore?" she asked quietly, staring at her lap. Eriol sighed and sat beside her.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, we'll go tomorrow, but today, I'll just bring you around England so you'll know where to go next time. What do you think?" Eriol waited patiently for Tomoyo answer. Finally, Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Can we go to the mall?" was the first question Tomoyo popped in, and Eriol laughed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the door.  
  
"If that's what you want, then let's go," he said.  
  
  
  
Okay, so how was it? I know, I know, you want to know what kind of a day they had, but hey, can you blame me? I got tired of writing. Besides, I still have to do 2 more fics, so I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter!  
  
~ Tomoyo pops in again ~  
  
Tomoyo: I REALLY can't find Eriol anywhere! I'm starting to get worried.  
  
Angel-twinklez: -_-U Tomoyo! Eriol's fine! He's a big boy now, let him do whatever he wants. Besides, I bet you he's with Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh yeah! That reminds me, he told me he was bringing Syaoran to a ball game today since he never saw one, oops! ^-^U  
  
Angel-twinklez: -_-U ~ Looks at the crowd ~ Please review!! 


	6. Warning Tomoyo

Well, isn't this nice? I know you guys are probably wondering what in the world happened to me; I took cheerlin's advice! I was starting to loose my interest in E+T, and writing fics wasn't the same without my love of doing it, that suddenly me writing fics became a chore that I didn't want to do. So what I did is trying out something new, and my love for E+T came back! So, here I am to start my 6th chapter!  
  
Please don't Cry: Warning Tomoyo  
  
Sakura was cooking food for her father and brother when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" she yelled to her brother and father. When she opened the door, she turned pale, because standing right in front of her door is Tokurashi.  
  
"H-hello Tokurashi," she stammered, trying to look normal. Tokurashi ignored her and pushed Sakura out of the way to enter the house.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say you could come in," she said. Again, Tokurashi ignored her and looked around her house. Finally, he turned to her, his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?" he asked. Sakura swallowed.  
  
"I thought she was with you," she replied, scared that Tokurashi might hurt her. Tokurashi glared.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Where is she!" he hollered. Sakura felt like curling up on a corner. 'So this is how Tomoyo-chan felt,' she thought. 'Poor Tomoyo- chan,'  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. But before she could say anything, Fujitaka and Touya came out. Touya ran over to Sakura and stood between her and Tokurashi.  
  
"Get out," Touya growled. Sakura clinged to her brother for support. Tokurashi sneered.  
  
"Not until you tell me where Tomoyo is," he growled back. It was Fujitaka's turn to talk to Tokurashi.  
  
"Tomoyo is not here, Tokurashi," Fujitaka said calmly. Tokurashi turned to him.  
  
"Then where is she?" he asked.  
  
"If we knew, we wouldn't tell you!" Sakura exclaimed. Tokurashi looked at her, looking ready to hit her when Touya stepped into his view.  
  
"Touch her, and you die," he threatened. Hands clenched into fists, Tokurashi walked out the door, but stopped midway and turned to Sakura.  
  
"If I find our where Tomoyo is, you will be too late to save her," he spat out before slamming the door. Everyone was quiet for a while until Sakura ran to her room. Touya looked at Fujitaka.  
  
"What do you think she's going to do?" he asked. Fujitaka looked at his son worriedly.  
  
"Probably warn Tomoyo of what is to come in the future," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol came out of the ice cream parlor, eating their ice cream happily. Tomoyo never felt this happy in such a long time.  
  
"How does yours taste?" Eriol asked, breaking Tomoyo's thoughts. Tomoyo grinned at him and offered her ice cream.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" she asked. Eriol took a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"Hey! Why doesn't mine taste as good as yours?" he said, frowning at his mint chocolate ice cream. Tomoyo laughed and took Eriol's wrist, also taking a bite from his ice cream.  
  
"It's not that bad," Tomoyo said, licking her lips. Eriol stared at her. He's been doing this a lot lately, and he doesn't know why. Eriol's cell phone rang, breaking his thoughts. He took his cell phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he said. Sakura's voice surprised him.  
  
"Eriol-kun? Is Tomoyo-chan with you?" she asked. Eriol nodded, but realizing that Sakura couldn't see him, he said yes.  
  
"Well then can I talk to her? It's important," she said.  
  
"Okay. Hold on," Eriol replied and handed his phone over to Tomoyo, who raised her eyebrow.  
  
"It's Sakura-chan, she wants to talk to you," he said. Tomoyo hesitated at first, but she slowly took Eriol's phone from him.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol watched as Tomoyo listened, her face changing from surprise to fear. Tomoyo dropped her ice cream from shaking. Eriol immediately became worried.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Sakura-chan. Bye," she said before hanging up. Then she turned to Eriol, who was looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Eriol-kun, Tokurashi's looking for me, and according to Sakura-chan, if he finds me, he'll kill me," she choked out the last words before throwing her arms around Eriol and sobbing uncontrollably. Eriol had to drop his ice cream to hold Tomoyo. Outside, he didn't know how to comfort Tomoyo, so he just stroked her hair as she sobbed. But on the inside, Eriol was boiling in rage. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Tomoyo-chan, I promise you that,' he silently promised Tomoyo.  
  
Okay! I'm done Chapter 6! Hope you guys will review! Hope you guys won't flame me for taking so long! Bye! 


	7. All is revealed

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I know that I took a long time in putting Chapter 7 up, but at least it's here now, right? Besides, I had other things to worry about, like what this chapter should have in it. And don't worry dear readers, everything would be explained in time. Now, sit back and enjoy this chapter!  
  
P.S. I'll be putting my normal introductions in due time too!  
  
Please Don't Cry: All is revealed  
  
~ Tomoeda ~  
  
Tokurashi burst into Tomoyo's room and started crashing her room. He threw her clothes around, broke many of her picture frames, turned her bed over and threw her things into the floor.  
  
"Where did you go Tomoyo?" he yelled at the empty room. It was then he noticed a flyer on top of Tomoyo's TV, and a phone beside it. Tokurashi went over to the TV and looked at the flyer. It said, "To order plane tickets to go to England, call this number.." Tokurashi took the phone and pressed redial. It started ringing, and someone picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Japan Airlines, how may I help you?" a woman said. Tokurashi smiled evilly before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Now I know where you are, my beautiful flower," he chuckled before bolting out of her room.  
  
~ England ~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking, not caring where they were going. It was very silent, with Tomoyo still distressed about the news of Tokurashi while Eriol was deep in his thoughts.  
  
'Who exactly is Tokurashi? And why is Tomoyo so scared of him?' these questions have been swimming through his mind and he couldn't get them off his head. He heard Tomoyo gasped. Eriol looked at her.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" he asked. Tomoyo took out a piece of paper in her pocket, looked at it, and then looked at the house that they were in front of. Then she stared at Eriol, her face lit up.  
  
"Eriol, we've been walking for so long that we ended up on the other side of the town, and right now, we're standing in front of my father's house!" she exclaimed happily. Eriol looked at the house. It was pretty huge. 'The wealth must run in the family,' he thought. Tomoyo walked over to the door and was about to knock on the door but Eriol grabbed her arm. Tomoyo looked at him, surprised.  
  
"What is it Eriol?" she asked. Eriol forced himself to stare at Tomoyo's bright amethyst eyes.  
  
"Before we go in there, shouldn't you tell me who Tokurashi is?" he asked. Tomoyo looked away.  
  
"I'll tell you about him when I get to talk about my father first," she said and gently pulled away from Eriol's grasp. She knocked at the door, and a moment later, a man who had raven hair like Tomoyo opened the door. He stood staring at Tomoyo for a while, and then his eyes went wide.  
  
"Tomoyo?" he whispered. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hello father," she said. The man recovered from his shock and hugged Tomoyo, who hugged him back.  
  
"I can't believe you're here," Tomoyo's dad said. Eriol all watched this, and his heart swelled at the sight.  
  
'You love her, don't you?' a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Nakuru entered his mind. Eriol frowned.  
  
'Yes, I love her as a friend, now go away!' he mentally screamed at the voice. It laughed.  
  
'Why are you denying it to yourself? You know you love her, why torture yourself?' the voice said. Eriol bit his lip.  
  
'Do I love Tomoyo like that?' he asked himself. At that moment, Tomoyo yelled out his name and grabbed his arm. He felt something shot through his arm from where Tomoyo was holding him, and it hit Eriol like a ton of bricks.  
  
'I do love her,' was his last thought before Tomoyo dragged him inside her father's house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at you, Tomoyo. All grown up and beautiful," Tomoyo's father said. Tomoyo blushed. Tomoyo's father then noticed Eriol.  
  
"And are you my daughter's boyfriend?" he asked. Eriol blushed while Tomoyo only blushed harder. Tomoyo's father smiled a knowing smile. He sat across from Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, why aren't you with Sonomi?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at the ground before speaking. She told him all about Sonomi remarrying and about Tokurashi. Eriol, who had been listening, suddenly became angry at what Tokurashi had been doing to Tomoyo.  
  
'So that's how she got that slash and bruises,' he thought. He wanted to do something to Tokurashi, but he knew that Tomoyo would not want him to get in trouble, so he clenched his fist to release at least some of his anger. After Tomoyo said everything, her father leaned back on his chair.  
  
"I was wondering if I can stay at your house, but not until summer, because I'd like to stay with Eriol for awhile," Tomoyo said, smiling at Eriol. Eriol returned her smile. Tomoyo's father smiled at the two.  
  
"Well, first thing's first: we have to call your mother to let her know where you are right now," he said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"After that, I'd love to have you in my house," he said. Tomoyo grinned. Tomoyo's father stood up and went over to Eriol, who was leaning on a wall.  
  
"Since my daughter will be staying at your house for awhile, I'd like to have your address so I can visit her," he said. Then he leaned on Eriol.  
  
"And take care of her," he whispered into his ear. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I will sir," he said. Tomoyo's father smiled at Eriol before slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you two say we eat dinner together?" he said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who nodded.  
  
"We'd both like that, father," she said, smiling. She never felt so happy in her life.  
  
'Finally, something going right in my life,' she thought, taking Eriol's arm and following her father to the dining room.  
  
Okay, now Eriol knows how he feels about Tomoyo. Next chapter, we'll see everything from Tomoyo's P.O.V. Until then, R+R everyone! Oh it's good to be back! 


	8. Tomoyo's in love

* Tomoyo comes in *  
  
Tomoyo: Wow, I miss introducing angel-twinklez' chapters, but I'm back! Now, where's Eriol?  
  
* Eriol comes in *  
  
Eriol: you called darling? * Wraps his arms around Tomoyo, who blushes *  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol! Not now, please?  
  
Eriol: * pouts, but lets go of Tomoyo *  
  
Tomoyo: Okay, angel-twinklez says thanks for the reviews and that she may not continue this fic, but because she loves you guys (Eriol chokes; Tomoyo glares at him), she'll try and finish it. Do you have anything to say, Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Yeah, I do. Um, let's see. Thanks angel-twinklez!  
  
Tomoyo: * frowns * what are you thanking her for?  
  
Eriol: * smirks * didn't I tell you? (Tomoyo shakes her head) Oh, well, it's thanks to her that I remembered our 1-year anniversary (Tomoyo glares * you forgot?!?! *) Just kidding Tomoyo! * Looks nervous *  
  
Tomoyo: * glares at Eriol * Please enjoy this chapter while I "talk" to Eriol * Looks at Eriol, who's scared now *  
  
Please Don't Cry: Tomoyo's in love  
  
Tomoyo stared up at the ceiling on her bed. So many thoughts were swirling in her head.  
  
'Why did I tell my father that I would stay at Eriol's house until summer?' she asked herself that question for about the thousandth time. Tomoyo leaned on her side.  
  
'Why did I blush when my father asked me if Eriol was my boyfriend?' she asked herself.  
  
'Is it possible that.. No, I don't think so.. Well, maybe.. But Eriol might not even feel the same about me.. Oh I'm so confused!' Tomoyo buried her face into her pillow. After that, she resumed to looking back at the ceiling.  
  
"I guess I do love him." She whispered. Her heart pricked.  
  
"I'm preparing myself for another broken heart," she mumbled, her eyes welling up with tears. Before she knew it, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
"Morning everyone!" Nakuru squealed at the top of her lungs, causing Eriol to spill his tea and for Spinel to fly up and land on the spilled tea.  
  
"Nakuru-san, can you PLEASE do everyone a big favor and to inform us when you enter the dining room?" Eriol said, cleaning the mess and picking up the wet Spinel by the tail. Nakuru looked sheepish.  
  
"Well I can't help being happy because it's a beautiful day outside and I might just drag Tomoyo-chan to go shopping with me!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. That when she noticed that Tomoyo was missing.  
  
"Hey, where IS Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"If she's not here, where do you think she is?" Spinel said, whom Eriol was drying. Nakuru stuck her tongue at Spinel.  
  
"I guess I'm going to fix her breakfast and then go to her room to wake her up," she said. Eriol and Spinel looked at each other.  
  
"Eriol-sama, do you trust Nakuru-san to make something for Tomoyo-chan? She might poison her!" Spinel exclaimed before dodging the bread that was thrown at him by Nakuru.  
  
"You two! Out of the kitchen if you don't trust me! OUT!" she yelled. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure she won't poison Tomoyo because she won't have a shopping partner," he said to Spinel, his heart racing at the thought of Tomoyo. Spinel raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
~ Tomoyo's room ~  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Tomoyo stretched.  
  
"Come in," she said. Nakuru came in with a tray of food and a big smile.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed, placing the food on Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo smiled at Nakuru.  
  
"You didn't have to, you know," she said, picking up the knife and the fork before slicing her egg and eating it. Nakuru beamed.  
  
"Oh, but I wanted to," she replied. Nakuru watched as Tomoyo ate her breakfast, and when she was done, Nakuru took the tray and placed it on Tomoyo's bedside table. While she was doing this, Tomoyo wondered whether she should tell Nakuru about her feelings for Eriol.  
  
'She's the only girl in the house, and also because Eriol's her master, so I don't see why not,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Nakuru?" she said. Nakuru looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. Tomoyo blushed, looking at her hands.  
  
"What if I tell you that I'm in love?" she whispered, but Nakuru heard her. Nakuru squealed.  
  
"That's wonderful Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging Tomoyo tightly. Tomoyo winced. Nakuru let go of her and eagerly sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
"So who is it?" she asked. Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
"Eriol," she mumbled. Unfortunately, Nakuru heard. She squealed again. At that moment, Spinel came in.  
  
"Nakuru, stop screaming! You're breaking the windows with you screeching," Spinel left Tomoyo's room as fast as he can when Nakuru started throwing Tomoyo's pillows at him. When he left, Nakuru looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" she asked. Tomoyo shook her head. Nakuru frowned.  
  
"Why not?" she asked. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Because I'm just going to up breaking my heart," she said, forcing herself not to cry. Nakuru hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, if Eriol-sama DOES hurt you, I'll make sure that he will regret it for the rest of his life," Nakuru said. Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Nakuru," she said. Nakuru beamed and stood up.  
  
"Now, it's such a beautiful day outside. What do you say we go shopping?" she asked. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Just let me take a shower and I'll be right with you," she said. Nakuru squealed once more, getting a "shut up!" from Spinel in the hall, making Nakuru and Tomoyo laugh.  
  
~ Airport ~  
  
Tokurashi got off the plane and got his luggage. He then called a taxi and went to the nearest hotel, all the while looking outside the window, hoping to find Tomoyo.  
  
'I will find you,' he thought, an evil smile creeping up his face.  
  
'If it's the last thing I do.'  
  
Tomoyo: Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, because angel-twinklez would like that very much! I'm sorry if Eriol couldn't come right now, because he's out doing something for me * smiles innocently * Well guys, you know what to do! Until then, see ya! 


End file.
